


Too Far Gone

by bootlegtruth



Series: And They Were Roommates...Oh My God They Were Roommates [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bobby doesn't talk much, Bobby has a piercing, Deepthroating, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hanbin is a gay magnet, Hand Jobs, He talks a lot in the end, Implied Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Spoiler alert it's on his dick, Wtf is that lmao, bobhwan, frat head chanwoo, i love tags, i may actually be a double b trash after all, my vocabulary is limited i'm sorry, not so tolerable amount of kissing, this shit is damn long, who does that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: in which college is somewhat bearable until Hanbin's got a new roommate, a mysterious one at that.





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> some of the italicized sentences are hanbin's thoughts :)))
> 
> All thanks to the various things I've read lol

Three months in college and he found himself adapting quickly. Hanbin was not an outgoing person. He finds it hard to keep up with a group. That's why he never joined any clubs or even fraternities, albeit always being invited in one. But he never really liked being alone either. So it was a relief that he got along with his roommate. Junhoe. The guy was a force to be reckoned with, always finding ways to keep the mood light. He was funny, noisy, and really good-looking. One of the main reasons why college became bearable.  
  
For Hanbin, it wasn't attraction. He did have a small crush on their first day of meeting but it gradually disappeared after he found out he's got a girlfriend.  
  
The news catches Hanbin off guard. He wasn't sad, more disappointed. It's not like it wasn't easy telling him personally. He has to know about this through text.  
  
His roommate dropped-out of college.  
  
He might be overreacting about the whole "_telling him personally_" thing because what could he have done about it anyway? He remembers Junhoe clearly struggling about keeping up and only studying because his mom forced him to.  
  
He couldn't have stopped him. He wasn't going to.  
  
Hanbin's thoughts were interrupted by a knock. His head turns to the direction of the door, walking towards it to open. Silently hoping it was Junhoe.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Instead it was a ruggedly good-looking guy slightly taller than him, with chiseled jaw, sharp cheekbones, small, almost sparkling (it's all in his mind) eyes, lusciously soft-looking black hair, and pink plump lips.  
  
All these features weren't the highlight of his face. It was the silver piercing on his left eyebrow, which Hanbin thought was definitely _hot_.  
  
Hanbin raises a brow, giving the guy a once over. It was the first time he had ever seen him in the dorms. And he has met almost everyone, mind you.  
  
He's been standing by the doorway for god knows how many minutes and the guy still hasn't talked. Wasn't even looking at him—not counting that one time he scans his face and Hanbin felt his knees weaken—only inside the room.  
  
Hanbin clears his throat. This catches the guy's attention, finally focusing his eyes on him. _Damn_. "What do you need?" It was a question of confusion with a hint of friendliness as to not offend the other.  
  
"I'm your new roommate."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby wasn't anything like Junhoe. The latter initiates conversations, is annoyingly talkative, and jumps from one topic to another. The former, however, doesn't talk very much. Their conversation consists of basic languages.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I left you food."  
  
"Thanks".  
  
It's like he's in another country with limited knowledge of words and has to use a translator to converse. He's lived with the guy for almost two weeks. The longest conversation they had was when he forgot his key and he had to call Bobby (yes, he got his number surprisingly easy by the way) and asked him to open the door because he really needed to take a dump.  
  
"Hey, uh." he approaches him.  
  
Bobby lays idly on his own bed, eyes focused on his phone until he looks up at him.  
  
"I was just thinking if you, uh, would like to go to a party?"  
  
Here's how it is. Hanbin _always_ gets invited to parties, which is ironic 'cause parties aren't his thing. He'd rather spend his day locked up in the dorms, binge-watching some cringey American TV shows that aired years ago. Despite that, he always finds himself getting tangled up with a bunch of jocks and frat boys asking him if he would like to go to their party. Hanbin isn't dumb. He knows it's their way to get in his pants. On a normal day, he would pass up on their offer even if his horniness gets in the way, but tonight was different. He wants to drink, and maybe to flirt a little.  
  
Question is, why would he even invite Bobby?  
  
The answer lies in a certain incident in which he _accidentally _read one of Bobby's messages on his phone.  
  
  
  
Hanbin just finished doing all his papers and what better way to celebrate was to watch an 80s Molly Ringwald rom-com. He was about to press play when an incessant buzzing from their shared bedside table caught his attention.  
  
Bobby was in the shower and his phone kept on buzzing.  
  
So, like a true snooper, he leaned closer to take a look.  
  
The texts were from a _certain Kim Jinhwan_. Hanbin knows that _certain Kim Jinhwan_ very well. He's the president of the arts society and he's pretty popular because he dates the frat head (who flirted with him at some point). Plus, they have Literature together.  
  
This got him more curious. Checking if Bobby's still in the shower, he continued to snoop a little further. He didn't know his roommate was pretty close with Kim Jinhwan. What could they possibly be talking about?  
  
Kim Jinhwan: you didn't tell me you were back  
  
_Okay, so they're probably friends._  
  
Bobby started the first semester late because he was on a vacation in Virginia. He knows this because he heard him talking on the phone about it with someone, probably his Mom.  
  
Kim Jinhwan: got any presents for me?  
  
_That's cute. They seem like really close friends._  
  
Kim Jinhwan: when are you gonna meet me? i'm still staying in the same dorm. haven't had the chance to move out yet. i miss you.  
  
_Sounds a little off for people deemed to be just friends, but okay. Maybe they talk like that all the time._  
  
Kim Jinhwan: miss your cock in my mouth.  
  
**_What the fuck???_**  
  
The phone buzzed again and before he could read another, Bobby was out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
  
He pretended to focus on his laptop, fingers shaking a little from nervousness and the newly-attained information knocking on his brain.  
  
Bobby, unaware of the snooping, flopped down on his bed and reached for his phone. Hanbin watched him closely, waiting for his reaction after reading the messages. He got none.  
  
To put it simply, his hot, _stud-muffin_ of a roommate, whom he's been crushing ever since he greeted him outside of their room, is into guys...and he may or may not be fucking the boyfriend of the frat head.  
  
One thing is for sure though, he got his dick sucked by a guy.  
  
  
  
Fast forward to the present where he waits for Bobby to answer after he asked him to go to a party. A party hosted by the frat head, in their frat house, in which Bobby would meet Jinhwan. Curiosity got Hanbin and he would really, really like to know more about them so here goes his chance.  
  
"When?"  
  
He was surprised when he heard Bobby answer. That means he's interested, at least. He sure hopes he comes. Not only for the snooping but because he would also like to hang out with his roommate, have a good time, and get to know each other more. They are living together after all.  
  
"Tonight. At the frat house by the Science department. It's their head's birthday and I got invited and I was hoping maybe you could come since, well, we haven't had the chance to hang out yet and it's not that it's required but--"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Blah blah blah, his mouth keeps on running and one thing he hates most in the world is getting interrupted when he's blabbering but this time, it's different.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
Well, that was easy. Now, he's kinda nervous. What if Bobby gets bored? Or what if he has never been in a frat party and he gets culture shocked? That was a reach. There's no way Bobby's not a party boy. He could even pass up as a frat member. Then again, he could be, he just doesn't know it yet.  
  
He hoped, for the love of god, that his voice didn't sound like it would offend him. Talking with Bobby is like trying to walk on water. You have to measure how deep it's gonna be and when you lift your feet up and try to step on it, you'll more likely drown. If that didn't make sense, here's another one: It's impossible! Not anyone can be Jesus or something.  
  
There was a momentary silence, just him waiting for Bobby's answer (again) and Bobby looking at him (pure torture!). He catches his lop-sided grin. Right then he knew they would have a good time together.  
  
  
  
They came on time. It looked like the party started early. There were already a bunch of people inside and the music was booming with the added effects of the blaring lights. He feels a little out of place with his black shirt and pants as he looks around to see what everyone wears, making a mental note about it for future references. What is the criteria for a perfect party outfit anyway? If anything, Bobby should be the one to feel out of place. The guy was wearing a dark blue oversized hoodie and he didn't even bother to style his hair. He was, Hanbin thought, still hot like that nonetheless.  
  
"Let's go get some drinks?" he says, breaking the silence between them. He doesn't drink. Okay, he does, but only to an extent which involves him taking a little sip and that's it. He got drunk once and he got stitches. He doesn't remember why. He woke up alone in the streets with a bleeding arm and then took himself to the hospital. Taking self-care to the next level.  
  
"You don't even drink."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I heard you talking about it to your mom on the phone."  
  
Means he's not the only snooper.  
  
"Okay, well, let's get a beer for you and a soda for me."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
He rolls his eyes at Bobby's sarcasm but they went on to get the drinks in order.  
  
They were silently consuming their drinks, Hanbin's eyes casually roaming around looking for a _certain Kim Jinhwan_. He got so curious he wanted to see how things would go.  
  
The plan was this:

  1. Kim Jinhwan will see Bobby.
  2. They will excuse themselves out and away from him
  3. Most probably, they will talk somewhere alone and Hanbin, like what a normal curious person, would snoop and listen. 

  
Hopefully, he goes unnoticed.  
  
In his defense, the snooping wouldn't happen if Bobby wasn't a puzzle for him. Which is still not a good defense. He's only setting himself up. Kids please don't try this at home. Snooping is bad. Respect people's privacy.  
  
"Hey, Hanbin, you came!"  
  
He laughs awkwardly. "Yes, I wasn't doing anything anyway. Thanks for the invitation." He was supposed to ask where the birthday boy was so he can greet him but so much for feeling special and thinking he could.  
  
"Man, what the fuck? Bobby! I didn't know you were back."  
  
That was unexpected. He didn't know Bobby was kinda popular. The constant greeting on their way to the couch didn't give it away for him. Almost everyone he interacted with knows Bobby went away and was surprised to see him back.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know either." Bobby chuckles, fingers playing with the rim of the bottle in his hand.  
  
"We have to catch up some other time, okay? Got something to do." he winks and then he was gone.  
  
Hanbin faces Bobby. "Why are you popular?"  
  
Bobby laughs at him. "I'm absolutely not."  
  
Before he could think of another retort as to not let their conversation die, they were interrupted by a _certain Kim Jinhwan_.  
  
"Hey, Bobby, can I talk to you?" His voice was sharp, like he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
Bobby looks at Hanbin, as if asking permission if he could go.  
  
Jinhwan notices this and turns to face Hanbin instead. He says, "It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead. I'll just be here." Lies!  
  
The two went far away from him. Well, not exactly 'cause Hanbin was closely following them. They're unaware, of course, there's a bunch of people to keep them distracted from Hanbin's invasion of privacy.

Jinhwan was holding Bobby's wrist, dragging him from who knows where and Bobby was letting himself be dragged, still clinging to the bottle in his free hand.  
  
They stopped walking when they got to the back door of the frat house, a little less crowded and only surrounded by people who are either passed out on the ground or completely wasted to even think about snitching. Hanbin was perfectly hidden from their sight.  
  
His eyes widen when Jinhwan pushes Bobby on the wall, and then _kisses_ him. He watches as Jinhwan's feet rise closely from the ground, tiptoeing to reach Bobby, lips moving ferociously against the other. Bobby seems to notice this as he places his hand on Jinhwan's hip and leans down to meet him. He responds. He sees how his kisses don't mirror Jinhwan's. It was calm, almost carefully controlled, like he doesn't want to break something fragile, and dangerously _fucking_ slow. Jinhwan quickly adapts into Bobby's kisses and then they were both panting as they pull away to catch their breaths.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
It was evident. The way he looks at Bobby's eyes with gleam and a glint of hope that Bobby feels the same.  
  
"I do too." Bobby sounds consoling, like he only said it because that's what Jinhwan wants to hear. Jinhwan seems to be oblivious.  
  
"You never called." His hand was now gone inside Bobby's hoodie. Bobby closes his eyes, feeling Jinhwan's fingers on his skin, hot and burning with every touch.  
  
Jinhwan tries to unbuckle his belt but Bobby catches his hand. He looks at him.  
  
"You have a boyfriend." Bobby says, almost like a whisper but audible enough for Hanbin to hear.  
  
"Bullshit." Jinhwan spits. "Stop acting holy." he glares and removes his fingers inside Bobby's hoodie. "You seem to have forgotten how you had a girlfriend when you were fucking me." he snaps.  
  
Hanbin gasps at this, he covers his mouth when he sees Bobby's head slightly turn to his direction.  
  
"That's not the same thing. We were in an open relationship."  
  
"And I am in one too!"  
  
"Yeah? Is that why your boyfriend keeps on sending me death threats while I was away?"  
  
True enough, the reason why Bobby kept on prolonging his decision to come back was because he wanted to get away from Jinhwan and his mess. But then one day he felt like fucking it up and now here he is, in the mess he'd been intending to avoid.  
  
"I didn't know that." Jinhwan touches his cheek, he turns away to avoid his soft burning fingers.  
  
"It's not your fault. But we're over. We've been over for years now." Bobby says, still not looking at him.  
  
During his avoidance, he stares at the unnecessary ruffling on the bushes, catching a sight of his roommate, Hanbin, unaware of the fact that he's been caught from his snooping.  
  
"Yeah, but I still love you."  
  
Jinhwan wasn't crying this time. It means it would be easier for him to be frank.  
  
"Sounds like it's your problem and not mine." then he receives a slap. He doesn't complain though, thinking he deserves it. He just clenches his jaw and waits for Jinhwan to walk away from him until his retreating figure was drowned by the dark.  
  
Bobby heads towards the rustling bushes. Hanbin tries to get away as he removes the stuck leaves on his shirt.  
  
"Hey, let's go."  
  
He looks up, mortified to see Bobby waiting for him to get up, hands inside the pocket of his hoodie. It wasn't the shame of getting caught that got him standing up, it was how Bobby was looking shallowly towards the field and he thought there were much more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Despite not knowing his roommate that much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was back to normal after that, at least it did for Hanbin. He tried his best to avoid Bobby, the latter going on about his day not noticing any of this.

It was easy, actually. Avoiding Bobby like the plague should've been on top of his list the first time he saw him. He has trouble written all over his face, the eyebrow piercing adding to the whole _look-at-me-i'm-a-cool-mysterious-guy_ persona (exactly Hanbin's type by the way).

  
However, he couldn't get the picture of Bobby kissing Jinhwan out of his head. Everytime they have a minimal—in their case, their usua_l_—talk, his eyes automatically wander down to Bobby's lips. Then the memory of how they moved against Jinhwan's— calm, controlled, and annoyingly slow.

He wonders if Bobby kisses like that all the time. Wonders if he had ever let go during a kiss, let his inhibitions take control. Had he ever kissed anyone passionately it turns into hunger like he needed someone to satisfy him? With all these wonderings, he finds himself releasing a soft, quiet moan, then he comes in his hand.  
  
That night while he was pretending to sleep, he heard the same incessant buzzing on their bedside table. This time it was a call. Bobby's voice comes out as a drawl when he answers.  
  
He doesn't hear what the person on the other line says, he guesses it to be Jinhwan and confirms it when Bobby mentions the name.  
  
The immediate ruffling of the bed as if someone got up in panic made him open his eyes just a little. Bobby was wearing a sweater and not his usual singlet. He squints at him, checking if he is still awake. Hanbin closes his eyes tightly, and then he hears Bobby dashing out of the room.  
  
Bobby wasn't there when he woke up. He never saw him on campus either, which was unusual because God made an inside joke with the angels which involved him and Bobby always somehow meeting each other on the campus grounds. He was always the first one to greet him though, Bobby just nods.  
  
The talk was that Jinhwan and Chanwoo, the frat head, had broken up. Pretty big news for those who had nothing better to do with their life. Their university only had one ruling fraternity, which means they only had one frat house and of course a sole frat head. Aside from their top-notch quality education which they promote through website ads, their fraternity is undoubtedly the main attraction. Freshmen always made it their mission to get into it as a novelty and an ego-boost. Sadly, they're pretty exclusive and they only invite the students they deemed to be worthy. Which Hanbin finds as complete and utter _bullshit_.  
  
Hanbin was one of those who gets invited every now and then. But he didn't need novelty, nor an ego boost. What he did gain was just the right connections. So much for being a pretty boy.  
  
"Heard it was because of Kim Jiwon."  
  
"Kim Jiwon? Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah, Chanwoo saw them kissing at the back of the frat house during his birthday party."  
  
_Highly unlikely, someone must've snitched._  
  
"I didn't know Bobby was back."  
  
"I didn't know Jinhwan was into guys like that."  
  
_Guys like what?_  
  
"What's wrong with Bobby?"  
  
"He's hot but he's so different from Chanwoo."  
  
"Just say you want him in your pants."  
  
The conversation dies down when the two had walked past him. He overhears another one not long after.  
  
"Pretty sure Bobby will have to go hiding back to Virginia. What with his broken nose and all that. Serves him right for always fucking with people in a relationship."  
  
_Hiding back to Virginia? And what broken nose are they talking about?_  
  
"Heard most of the frat guys had beaten up Bobby for good. Someone had seen him with a black eye. Heard they also took off his eyebrow piercing just for fun." the guy laughs.  
  
"Nah, those frat guys are nothing compared to Bobby. They probably just sucked his dick."  
  
"Not if they have a knife."  
  
That was it for him. He goes running back to the dorms. Hoping Bobby would be there, safe and in his usual state, idly fiddling on his phone, tucked in his blanket.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't skip Asian History. But Asian History had already happened so he thinks it could fucking wait.  
  
He unlocks the door frantically, the key almost slipping from his hand in the process. Bobby was far from being in his usual state. But he was there, rummaging through the drawers, looking for something to put on his _bleeding_ lower lip. He notices how his left eyebrow had dried blood too and that his piercing was missing.  
  
Bobby looks up from him, not startled or anything. Hanbin sighs and walks towards him. Bobby seems fazed when he did that, he sits absent-mindedly on his bed, still looking up at Hanbin.  
  
"Classes done?" Bobby asks.  
  
Hanbin doesn't answer. Instead, he gives him a run over from head to toe and then goes to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He makes a mental note to thank his Mom for insisting him to have one when he was so clearly against the idea. He was sure he wasn't gonna get into any accidents and fights and he thought his roommate would have to fend for himself anyway. Boy was he wrong.  
  
He finds Bobby still in the same position. Except he was now half naked. Hanbin gulps, looking at how ripped Bobby was. It's like the higher ups took time in sculpting him to be perfect like that. It wasn't enough for him to be physically gifted, he also has a golden skin which was reflected through the sunlight seeping from the slit of their curtains. Bobby sure looked like he's a son of god. And the favorite one at that.  
  
He sits silently beside him. Trying to distract himself from Bobby's current state.  
  
_He's bleeding. He's bleeding. He's bleeding._  
  
Right.  
  
"Actually, you don't need to." Bobby says.  
  
Hanbin rolls his eyes.  
  
"I skipped Asian History for this. Stop complaining."  
  
He was afraid Bobby would say something like '_Nobody forced you to skip Asian History you sick fuck, I really don't appreciate you cleaning my wounds as if I can't take care of myself_' because he doesn't know what to respond to that except '_Dude, you're like really hot right now. Let me touch you_.' or the classic _'Peee poooo peeee poooo_'  
  
Thankfully, Bobby was silent. Didn't even wince when he cleaned up the dried blood running down from his eyebrow to his chin.  
  
"Where's your piercing?" he seems to be getting brave, initiating conversations and even asking about things he was genuinely curious about.  
  
"I took it off when I knew I was about to get punched." Bobby grins, probably mentally patting himself on the back for being pretty smart and thinking beforehand.  
  
"Who punched you?"  
  
He's now cleaning Bobby's busted lower lip. Bobby winces at that.  
  
Bobby doesn't answer. So he takes it upon himself to press the cotton ball firmly, earning a groan out of Bobby's mouth who pushes his hand away lightly.  
  
"Was it Chanwoo?"  
  
Bobby laughs at him mockingly. "I've never even met the guy."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
He goes again to dab the cotton ball on Bobby's lips, careful not to hurt him even more. Bobby doesn't seem to mind though, more driven to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Hanbin sighs again. At least he tried. Even if Bobby did tell him who, what's he gonna do about it? He can't even throw a punch to save his life. Would he seriously throw a punch for Bobby? Just to get even? He doubts. But he was curious still.  
  
The silence was deafening. Only the sound of Bobby's labored breaths and his own labored heartbeats. Now that he's got a closer look, he notices Bobby's got bruises on his chest too. He did get beaten up.  
  
"Didn't know you were this stupid." he murmurs.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hanbin stares at him, tight-lipped. Bobby looks down at Hanbin's hand now on his chest, his fingers tracing the bruise and Bobby flinching at the coldness and the hurt.  
  
"They didn't beat me up. If that's what you're thinking." Bobby shifts on the bed to be closer. "Just got punched once and that's it."  
  
Bobby doesn't even know why he was even explaining. Maybe because of the worried look on Hanbin's face or that he doesn't want his cold touch lingering on his skin. It made his stomach flip.  
  
Hanbin raises an eyebrow, not believing anything Bobby says.  
  
"Three days ago, I bumped into a pole. My vision was fogging up because of the rain."  
  
He remembers now. He didn't ask why Bobby was soaking wet from his hoodie down to his pants that time because he was supposedly avoiding him but he left him a soup for breakfast without a note.  
  
Hanbin nods. Still unsure if Bobby's telling the truth. He lets it go.  
  
"Why were you avoiding me?" It was Bobby's turn to ask.  
  
He places his hand on top of Hanbin's, carefully putting it away from his chest. Hanbin feels his cheeks burn, both from the question and the feeling of Bobby's calloused hand on top of his.  
  
"Who said I was?"  
  
Bobby grins. "You dipped like I hadn't caught you snooping on us."  
  
"Okay, that was below the belt. I wasn't snooping." and now it was Bobby's turn to raise an eyebrow while Hanbin thinks of a decent excuse, "I fell down the bushes."  
  
It was the first time he heard Bobby's laugh after almost a month of living with the guy. It sure was worth it had he not sacrificed his dignity for it.  
  
"_Bin_, you're really cute."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing really changed after that. They were back from conversing basic languages, Bobby with his one-liners and him letting the conversation die on its own. There was, however, a progress whenever they see each other outside the confines of their dorms around campus. He greets Bobby first, and in return, Bobby nods _and_ smiles.  
  
He's never really thought about it in a deep sense. Bobby is good-looking and downright hot. Despite being a complete mystery—he finally knows a thing or two about him—and hardly any significant interaction at all (he's currently working on it), he likes, _no_, he's infatuated with Bobby.  
  
It's only proven by how fast he comes this time after he saw Bobby's naked body, dripping wet and only covered by a towel wrapped around his waist. He feels guilty about it, but pushes the thought out of his mind and decides to take a cold shower.  
  
"Hey." He was now fully clothed, lying on his bed, drying his hair with a towel. Bobby turns his head away from his phone to face him.  
  
"I'll probably go home during the semestral break." Completely unnecessary. Bobby doesn't need to know his whereabouts. He feels inclined to let him know though. After all, it was a conversation starter.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you staying here?"  
  
"Yeah, my family's in Virginia."  
  
_Oh. That's why._  
  
Hanbin nods. "Well, see you in 3 weeks."  
  
"Come back early so I won't get lonely." Bobby jokes.  
  
Hanbin takes it to heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being back home was nice. Telling his Mom everything that happened including how he got a new roommate, which she was excited to meet. That got him thinking, Bobby was alone in the dorms. And he's out here with his family. It must be lonely for him.  
  
He made up for the chores that he missed while he was away. Playing with his younger sister, tending to their little flower shop, and even helping to cook sometimes. It was fun but he deemed two and a half weeks enough. He couldn't wait to go back. He was determined now that he would tell Bobby everything from his vacation even if the guy will be disinterested. He will just keep on talking. He missed him.  
  
Hanbin went back a little early, taking Bobby's joke seriously. His mother insisted he brings home-cooked food enough for him and his new roommate. He couldn't wait for Bobby to try them. He helped in cooking—if you consider talking beside his mother while she cooked and shouting that the water was boiling helping.  
  
He stops in front of the door, a little excited and a little hesitant. What if Bobby was bluffing and he went home too? What if the room was empty?  
  
Only it wasn't.  
  
He confirms it when he hears moans coming from the inside. _Girl_ moans.  
  
Which sounded a little synthetic if he were to judge. Bobby sure is home. He's just not sure what he's doing..._yet_.  
  
He hears another moan. This time it was from a guy. Deep and somewhat husky. _Bobby_.  
  
He unlocks the door slowly, careful not to make any noise to disrupt what Bobby's been doing. He's sure now that his roommate wasn't fucking some girl after a series of high-pitched fake moanings.  
  
Hanbin's jaw drops from the sight, his eyes widening, gripping tightly at the paper bag he's been holding on the way.  
  
Bobby was _completely_ naked, laptop sitting on his thighs, playing some mediocre lesbian porn he figures out from the sound. His eyes were covered with a blindfold, head dropped back to rest on the headboard, lips parted and chest heaving. His hand grips firmly on his cock, moving up and down in a lazy manner.  
  
Of course, the bastard was hung.  
  
Bobby moans again, in unison with the synthetic ones from his laptop.  
  
As Hanbin focuses his eyes on Bobby's hand down his cock, he notices something. He squints his eyes for certainty, and almost curses audibly when he was sure what it was.  
  
Bobby's dick was _pierced_. There was a silver barbell with a ball on each end that went straight through the glans from top to bottom. The light from the curtains catches on it and he thought it _winked_ at him.   
  
He couldn't think straight. And he was getting extremely hard too. Here he is, voyeuring on his roommate jerking off to lesbian porn for who knows how long.

It was then that he confirmed God must really hate him. Another inside joke created with the angels because He knows he has a _thing_ for dick piercings. He never gave it much thought except that time his high school classmate made him search up '_apadravya_' on Google and he found himself hard just by looking at the generous images the search engine provided. He hasn't encountered anyone with it before.  
  
Not until now.  
  
He palms himself through his sweats, joining Bobby's rhythm. The latter's hands were now moving frantically. His thumb catching some precum and spreading it down his veined cock for ease.  
  
Bobby comes in hot ribbons, moaning _deliciously_ enough to get Hanbin to follow suit, soiling his sweats and biting hardly at his bottom lip.  
  
He notices how Bobby's hand keeps on going, milking his cock to the point of overstimulation, groaning one more time as his blindfold falls out of place. When he slowly opens his eyes, he meets Hanbin's. Then, down to the wet spot in front of Hanbin's sweats. He closes them again, and then he smirks.  
  
"Didn't know you were home." Bobby says to him casually, like he hadn't watched him jerk off to the point of orgasm. He closes his laptop and removes his blindfold, rummaging through the drawers to get some tissue and clean himself.  
  
Hanbin just stood there. Ashamed and embarrassed. He contemplates on whether to run back home or sit on his bed and face Bobby. He walks himself to bed, placing the paper bag on the bedside table.  
  
It was then Bobby realized they were out of tissue. Hanbin looks at the time.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." he says to wash off the cum in his hand.  
  
"Um, it's 3:00." Hanbin replies, matter-of-factly.  
  
Usually, water doesn't come out during 3 in the afternoon and 12 midnight. It's a struggle if you wanna take a cold shower to get rid of the afternoon heat. It's a struggle _especially_ if you wanna wash off the cum in your hand.

Bobby curses mentally. He can't just wipe it off on his bed sheet or clothes. He never does that. Only once, but when he found the stain too much work to get rid of, vowed never to do that again.  
  
There must really be something wrong in Hanbin's brain. He goes to sit beside him, on Bobby's bed. Pulls Bobby's hand—_the hand_—up to his face and—call it spur of the moment, or an incurable brain damage—_licks_ it. Eyes closed as he cleans Bobby's fingers one by one, tasting the salty tang of his cum and loving it. He opens his eyes slowly after sucking the last one, Bobby's thumb.  
  
The action makes Bobby's mouth fall. He feels his dick getting hard again as Hanbin's hot tongue works its way to clean him off. He's still naked with only a blanket covering all of him.  
  
Hanbin's eyes flutter as they look at each other. Bobby grins, annoyingly, enough for Hanbin to be self-aware, realizing what he had just done, ears turning the slightest shade of red.  
  
"That's filthy hot." was all Bobby could say, looking at his now clean hand.  
  
Hanbin licks his bottom lip, regretting it immediately after tasting a bit of Bobby. He wants to kiss him. Wants to feel Bobby's plump lips against his, wants to know how soothing it would be to have Bobby kissing him like how he does in his dreams. The fleeting feeling of breath ghosting upon lips and the tranquility. But there's only so much a spur of the moment could do.  
  
"Uh, thanks by the way."  
  
The water comes back.  
  
  
  
  
  
If it was up to the heavens, Hanbin would've been in a committed relationship with a girl approved of by his mother. That would be Jisoo. They went to the same highschool and now they're partners for an arts project. Looking closely, he notices how Jisoo would've been the perfect girlfriend to introduce to an ever loving parent. However, the heavens decided they want nothing to do with him after not going to church for a long time and believing that religion is just a pain in his ass. He blames his non-attraction to girls to Devon Sawa's character in Casper.  
  
"Do you want to finish this tonight? I could stop by the boy's dorm."  
  
"Wait, is that allowed?" Hanbin asks curiously, oblivious of the fact that most of the boys in their dorms has their girlfriends hiding in their closet.  
  
Jisoo laughs. "Of course, I've been there before."  
  
  
  
Bobby greets him first.  
  
On his way to the library to return the books Jisoo borrowed, he spots Bobby alone. Well, he's always alone. He wonders if Bobby has friends. He never sees him with one but everybody seems to know him, which is odd.  
  
He wasn't planning on crossing paths with him. It's not exactly avoidance. He knows full well that won't work given the fact that they share a room together. He calls it precaution. Or saving face. Whichever was more believable.  
  
He turns around to walk in the other direction, he'll have to return the book some other time. Bobby catches his arm, half-running in doing so. He says, "Hey." and Hanbin only nods in acknowledgement. "You, uh, wanna go to a party tonight?"  
  
Bobby's just making everything _hard_ for him, pun intended, and it's getting really annoying. With what's little left of his dignity, he replies, "Sorry, I have a project to finish." pushing Bobby's grip lightly and heads off to who knows where.  
  
That was tempting. He wants to turn around and go back. Tell him _yes, I would love to go_ or _I thought you'd never ask_. Bobby had always been tempting. But he has a project to finish, and a beautiful girl waiting for him. He realizes he needs to get his shit together.  
  
Jisoo didn't have a hard time getting into the boys' dorm, like what she claims. He's got everything laid out, deciding to work on his bed. Jisoo sits on the other end, cutting figures from a cardboard she had recycled. Hanbin sits adjacent gluing down the figures Jisoo had cut on the illustration board, torn between placing it vertically or horizontally.  
  
"What's with the other empty bed? You don't have a roommate?"  
  
Funny she said that. Bobby's things had always been tucked away safely, no trace of belongingness apparent on his side of the room, except when he's around. Right now, he was out. It's 7 in the evening. Most parties start at 8.  
  
"I do. He's just partying." he tries not to sound affected. He's not. At least, he hopes.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's Jinhwan's birthday. Isn't it still early, no?"  
  
_It's Jinhwan's birthday_. Bobby invited him to Jinhwan's birthday party. _He must be out of his mind._  
  
Hanbin just shrugs. They continue on working but his mind keeps on wondering about Bobby and Jinhwan.  
  
_They could be fucking._  
  
_Jinhwan gets to experience the dick and the piercing. This is so unfair._  
  
"By the way, your room really smells familiar." Jisoo talks again. The atmosphere between them is so awkward that she has to talk every few minutes to lessen the awkwardness. Kudos to her for doing that.  
  
Hanbin sniffs.  
  
Smells like _Bobby_.  
  
"Like lavender shampoo or something. I've smelled that on someone before." Jisoo sniffs with him.  
  
Yeah, definitely Bobby.  
  
"My roommate." he says nonchalantly.  
  
Speaking of his roommate, the door opens. He sees Bobby with a paper bag on both hands, biting his keys. He puts the bag and the keys on the table and looks over them like a father who just got home.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bobby smiles, his eyes disappearing as he walks towards Jisoo.  
  
"No way!" Jisoo looks at Hanbin and then back to Bobby, shocked. "Kim Jiwon, you're back?" Jisoo gets up on the bed and jumps to meet Bobby, hugging him. Bobby hugs her back.  
  
Hanbin's got a lot of questions in his mind. What's Bobby doing here? Is the party over? What did he bring? How do he and Jisoo know each other? Also, they're hugging too long, _please break up!_  
  
They did after a few seconds. Bobby, still smiling from ear to ear and Jisoo, mirroring his expression.  
  
Hanbin feels strange. It might be the first time seeing Bobby smiling like this. Other times he's just grinning annoyingly but his eyes never disappeared. Unlike right now.  
  
"I've been back for months. How do you not know?" Bobby asks.  
  
"For months? And you didn't even call?"  
  
"I did. Your girlfriend answered and told me never to call again. I'm not gonna mess with her."  
  
To this Jisoo laughs. "Lisa. She's such a bitch."  
  
Their little reunion makes them momentarily forget about Hanbin. He continues fixing their 3D model, plugging in his earphones to block out their conversation. Talk about respecting people's privacy. _Finally_.  
  
Jisoo was done with her part anyway, everything is now up to him. He wonders why the two haven't still taken their get together outside so he can work in peace. Despite the music, he can still hear both of their laughters.  
  
"We seriously need to go out and talk more some other time. I'll call you, okay?" Jisoo turns his head to him, tapping his shoulders to get his attention. He looks up and removes one of his earphones. "Text me if you need something. I'm going now." she smiles, and then she's gone.  
  
He plugs his earphones again but this time, he wasn't listening to any music. Just to give the impression that he doesn't wanna talk. Even if he really does.  
  
Bobby sits in front of him, on his bed.  
  
_He's gonna spread his scent on my sheets, I just know it. He's such an asshole._  
  
"Wanna eat? I bought food."  
  
"I'm actually not that hungry."  
  
Bobby cocks a brow. "You sure?"  
  
He nods and continues to glue down every piece of figure Jisoo had cut. Thanking the gods Bobby wasn't persistent because one more push and he's gonna wanna say yes.  
  
The questions are still left unanswered. Bobby had turned off the lights and only that from his phone was making a part of the room bright. Hanbin shivers from the cold, realizing he took his blanket to the laundry shop and now he has none. He should've listened to his mother when she said he's gonna need an extra. He rolls over the bed, finding a particular hot spot and failing.  
  
Bobby looks at him, realizing what the problem was. "You can have mine."  
  
Hanbin stops mid-roll, shooting his eyes on Bobby's direction. "Huh?"  
  
"You can have my blanket." he repeats, gathering the lump of fabric from his side, he wasn't using it anyway.  
  
"No!" Hanbin protests, a little too loudly and Bobby was taken aback, putting down the blanket on his hand back on his own bed.  
  
"I mean, I'm fine. You don't have to. I can handle it." a string of mental curses and he's a goner. He doesn't want Bobby's things infiltrating his territory. Doesn't want his scent lingering on his bed. Doesn't want him. Freezing to death is the only option.  
  
"Sleep with me." Hanbin's jaw drops, his brows furrowing into one line.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sleep with me. Here." Bobby taps the space beside him. "On my bed."  
  
When Hanbin doesn't answer, Bobby scoots over to the side to give him more space for convincing. Hanbin hesitates, but Bobby's eyes were demanding and he's been entranced. Besides, it's _just_ sleeping, right? He sits beside Bobby first, then slowly lies down on his back.

What ever happened to him not wanting Bobby?  
  
_Fuck freezing to death. This sounds more dangerous._  
  
Bobby covers him with a blanket. The scent of lavender welcoming him. Permeating through his system. This is exactly what he was afraid of.  
  
"Are you sleepy?"  
  
_Why is he extra talkative today?_  
  
"Not if you keep on talking." Bobby laughs.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you said you wanna get to know me."  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"Bin."  
  
Hanbin sighs, preparing a set of questions so his mind can finally shut up.  
  
"How do you know Jisoo?"  
  
_ They're probably exes._  
  
"She's my close friend." Bobby answers.  
  
Okay, he guessed wrong but he feels relieved. He doesn't know why.  
  
"Why weren't you with Jinhwan tonight?"  
  
"Why would I be with Jinhwan?"  
  
"Because it's his birthday?"  
  
"Is it?" Bobby sounds too calm to be bluffing. Like he doesn't really care.  
  
"How can you not remember your ex's birthday?" he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh but he's not my ex though. We just fucked. We only talk about trivial things while I'm buried deep in his ass."  
  
Hanbin slaps Bobby's chest and Bobby laughs. He talks about things so casually. It was refreshing. Or maybe he's just whipped.  
  
"What were you doing in Virginia?" a question he's been willing to ask for the duration of their stay together. Everything about Bobby seems to revolve around his vacation in Virginia. He just hopes he didn't cross the line.  
  
Hanbin was ready to change the question when he saw Bobby become quiet. But then Bobby speaks. "How much have you heard between my conversation with Jinhwan?"  
  
"Pretty much everything." He confesses.  
  
"So you probably know I had a girlfriend and that we were in an open relationship." Hanbin nods. "The girlfriend in question was actually Jinhwan's sister."  
  
He wants to say something. Like _dude, what the fuck??_ But he keeps his mouth shut.  
  
"I didn't know that time. They're not really close and they haven't seen each other since Jinhwan graduated from highschool. She knows I'm seeing someone, by the way. Just didn't know it was her brother. But yeah, she finds out later and I really didn't know what's gotten into her but she threatened to have me jailed for fucking her minor of a brother. Says I talked Jinhwan into having sex with me and that Jinhwan goes home with bruises and shit. He was 17 and I didn't know better. But everything we did was consensual."  
  
Bobby pauses. This could probably be the first time Bobby's ever talked about it. So Hanbin waits.  
  
"My mother suggested I go back to Virginia to clear my mind." he quotes '_clear my mind_' in the air "In reality, they're just afraid of what I'll do to myself. That was five years ago."  
  
So he didn't go there for vacation.  
  
"And you just got back now?" he finally asks.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "I go back once in a while. Sometimes to visit Jinhwan. Except last year when I decided to stay in Virginia for good. I wasn't planning on coming back but things happened so here I am."  
  
He never tried prying about what are the things that happened. That would be too much.  
  
"What happened..." he contemplates on whether to finish or not, but Bobby's waiting stare made him speak, "when Jinhwan called and you came back with a busted lip?"  
  
Looking back at Bobby, he's fine now. No more bleeding lip. No more bruises.  
  
"When Jinhwan called that time he was crying. I couldn't understand what he was saying so I went to see him to know what was wrong. Turns out Chanwoo broke up with him. And then when I was comforting him, some frat guy saw me and thought I made Jinhwan cry so he threw a punch. Nothing bad actually, he was pretty drunk."  
  
He wonders what exactly was the reason Bobby's doing this. Talking to him and even letting him ask questions. Bringing home food for him to eat and ordering him to sleep on his bed because he was cold. It was totally out of character.  
  
Hanbin yawns, eyes getting heavy from staring too much at the guy in front of him. He closes them finally without a word. When Bobby wraps his arms around his middle, he knows it would be an agonizing night.  
  
  
  
Hanbin prays for the love of god that Bobby doesn't wake up just yet. Him breathing on his neck was doing it for him. He's hard. Not just him. The whole situation is hard. How is he supposed to move without having to wake the other up? Still on the same position as last night. Hugging him, Bobby's scent wafting through the little space between them. Why does he have to dream about Bobby's dick piercing? _Everything has to be that fucking dick's fault._ His life is ruined because of it. He wishes, though, that it ruins not _just_ his life.  
  
He shifts. It shouldn't be that hard to remove Bobby's arm around him. After all, the guy is practically knocked out. Funny how he doesn't even flinch when Hanbin lifts his arm.  
  
So now he's free.  
  
The moral part of his brain tells him to wake Bobby up, not knowing what the other's class schedule was. He may be running late. No alarm went off. He didn't set one because he's got no classes until the afternoon. The other side of his brain—the one who knows and blackmails him about his kinks—tells him to go to the bathroom and jerk off.  
  
And since he wasn't really high on the moral ground, he takes care of what's in need to be taken care of.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanbin was an only child for too long before Mrs. Kim had his sister. One of the reasons why his mother is still not over babying him. College and all.  
  
She pays him a visit one time. Bobby describes her smile as infectious because he couldn't stop smiling the rest of the afternoon. It was only a short visit. She bids them goodbye after a few talks.  
  
There were certain progresses. Him and Bobby. It's not _we're-finally-fucking_ progress but _Bobby-now-initiates-conversation_ and _Hanbin-keeps-on-sleeping-with-Bobby-literally_ progresses. Both are Bobby's doings, which was unexpected considering he was the one with a big fat crush on the other.  
  
Bobby clears his throat. They were eating lunch together. In the dorms of course. _Progress_. He looks like he wants to say something so Hanbin raises a brow, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Okay, I should probably know by now that parties ain't your thing." Hanbin nods, signaling him to go on. "But, there's this band that I really like and they're gonna play right in this club I used to go to. It's outside the uni. I was thinking maybe you could go with me."  
  
He wants to scream. No shit. He wants to throw the spoon and fork he's holding. Bobby's probably bluffing. Why would he invite him to watch his favorite band? What's so special about him? Can Bobby just tell him directly what he really wants? He waits for Bobby's laugh. His _haha got you, you thought! _  
  
Nothing comes.  
  
Instead it was Bobby who waits. For Hanbin's answer. His rejection, which Bobby fully expects and accepts because read Bobby's first sentence.  
  
Nothing comes.  
  
They probably look like total idiots right now. Waiting for each other to speak up. But as always, Hanbin breaks the silence.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Bobby smiles with his face. A take away that he was not bluffing.  
  
  
  
Funny enough, they missed the band. He panics at the thought of Bobby sulking because he wouldn't know what to do. The other, however, was surprisingly having the time of his life. Now on his second bottle of beer.  
  
Bobby pulls his waist so that they were closer to each other. Breathing in one another's personal space. He leans down to his ear and whispers, "Dance with me."  
  
He doesn't need to be told twice.  
  
It wasn't much at first. Just them feeling the beat, smiling ear to ear at each other and laughing at other people. And then he does what was expected of him by the masses. He touches Bobby's cheek. He reasons it was too tempting for its own good. He wants to feel how smooth and soft the unblemished skin was. Bobby closes his eyes, feeling Hanbin's hand caressing his face. Hanbin blames it on the alcohol (he had three gulps), he brushes his thumb on Bobby's lips. Wants to kiss him right there. He wouldn't ask for more. Just once. Bobby captures his hand, stilling him, sliding down to grip his wrist then opening his eyes. He turns him around so that his back is now pressed on Bobby's chest. The action catching him off guard.  
  
Just like that and then they were dancing again.  
  
  
  
Hanbin couldn't stop giggling, racing with Bobby through the door. Bobby was just right behind him, half-running, half-laughing. He had no idea how they got back. Bobby was part drunk, and he's not exactly sober either.  
  
He shrieks when he feels Bobby's grasp on his arm.  
  
"Shhh. The neighbors will hear you and we don't want that." Bobby whispers on the corner of his mouth. He feels the ghost of his smile and a shiver down his spine. Hanbin nods like he was out of his mind. Under a spell of some sort and only Bobby can break it. Bobby, on the other hand, unaware of Hanbin's thoughts, traps him by the door.  
  
"I'm so dizzy. Are you dizzy?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, because of you." he murmurs, hoping for Bobby's temporary deafness.  
  
"God, you're making me dizzy." he unlocks the door and pushes Hanbin gently inside.  
  
His heart was thumping so loud he thinks Bobby could hear it. The room was so _fucking_ hot. He finds Bobby undressing in front of him without a care.  
  
This is nothing a shower couldn't fix. Looking at the digital clock on their bedside table, he curses. It's midnight. No water. He goes to the bathroom anyway, with fresh clothes to put on.  
  
He comes back to find Bobby waiting for him on his bed, wearing only his boxers. Bobby puts away his phone and massages his temple. Hanbin almost crawls at the sight. Almost stumbles. He thinks he's in a haze.  
  
"I'm never drinking again." he says to Bobby's face.  
  
Bobby ruffles his hair as he chuckles. "You took a sip. That's not drinking."  
  
Sometimes, he notices, Bobby purses his lips while talking. They end in a perpetual pout and him wanting to just crash his lips against them. There goes the wanting. Like walking on a tight rope or testing the waters. When does he cross the line?  
  
He moves closer. Bobby does too.  
  
"It's considered drinking because I pushed it down my throat and I even almost choked because of the taste." he explains in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah? What else can you push down your throat?"  
  
The rope snaps. The waters lukewarm.  
  
They were kissing. Hanbin had crossed the line.  
  
He finds his hand locking on the back of Bobby's neck. Bobby sitting him on his lap, hands on Hanbin's hip as he deepens the kiss.  
  
Hanbin felt it. The calm. _Tranquility_. Bobby's control seems to fail him. Especially after he moans into the kiss and Bobby bit his bottom lip. Now it was different. With Bobby's tongue roaming inside his mouth, fighting his own and his hands grasping Bobby's hair like a leash about to snap soon. Bobby's lips were soft in contrast with his kisses, putting him in a trance with every swipe of his tongue and every move of his lips. There's no denying how much he wants this.  
  
His lips travel down Hanbin's jaw, teeth lightly grazing and then to his neck. Hanbin almost forgets how to breathe.  
  
"Are you gonna fuck me?" he asks, breathless. He moves closer to Bobby enough for him to feel the latter's hardness through his boxers. He rubs his knee against it.  
  
"No." Bobby's voice was just as breathless as his. What with Hanbin's knee moving up and down against him. "Wanna fuck you sober. Want you to remember everything after." he flicks his finger on Hanbin's erect nipple from his shirt.  
  
"Can I at least suck you off?" he asks, frustrated but satisfied that Bobby wants to fuck him. It will happen, just not tonight.  
  
"_Fuck_, you're gonna be the death of me."  
  
Hanbin picks that up as a yes. He pushes Bobby on the bed and pulls down his boxers. His cock springing free, bobbing a little before stilling against his stomach. It felt like seeing it for the first time. The distance before didn't do it much justice. It was big and flushed. Like nothing he had ever seen (and he's seen a few). His eyes automatically land on the silver barbell. Thankful that there was no light. It couldn't wink at him. His mouth still watered though. He touches the cold metal, Bobby hisses.  
  
"Still hurts?" he asks, concerned.  
  
Bobby shakes his head, "Got it done years ago in America."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll know." Bobby sits up, hands propping himself on the bed. "When I'm _fucking_ you."  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
Hanbin couldn't think straight. He strokes Bobby's dick one time. Bobby stops him before he could put it in his mouth.  
  
"_Baby_, you can't suck me off."  
  
He doesn't put much thought on the endearment. Next time he will. Right now he just wants to suck Bobby's dick.  
  
"Why?" he sounds so exasperated and Bobby laughs at him a little devilish.  
  
"I don't wanna break your teeth."  
  
It wasn't a secret that Bobby was rough. Hanbin remembers Bobby telling him about Jinhwan's sister seeing bruises on Jinhwan. And the way Bobby kissed him a while ago. Or even the way he jacks off, without lube. The secret here is that Hanbin _likes_ it rough. He likes being used so much that the thought of Bobby coming in his mouth after fucking his throat is making his dick throb.  
  
"I'll just lick." he says.  
  
He does. He disregards every moral as he slaps his face with Bobby's dick while his tongue was out. Bobby exhales a series of _fucks_ and _shits_ at the obscene gesture he had just done.  
  
He tongues the slit, fingers wrapped around Bobby's girth, circling around the piercing. He does this while looking directly at Bobby with intent gaze and parted lips. Tasting beads of precum as his tongue lowers down the shaft, he licks Bobby's length. And he tries, tries so hard not to close his mouth on the head and take all of him.  
  
Bobby moans. And then he was not trying. He suckles on the head, closes his mouth on it and lowers down until it reaches the back of his throat.  
  
"Fuck, Bin. I told you—_fuck_."  
  
He releases him with a _pop_, and for air. Bobby was right. The piercing wasn't much of a help.  
  
"Don't do that again." Bobby says, lifting his chin up until they were face to face.  
  
"Sorry." he blushed.  
  
"Next time we do this, I'm gonna remove the piercing. I don't wanna hurt you."  
  
His brain stopped working after Bobby said _next time._  
  
Bobby kisses him again. Although it wasn't like the first time, he still likes it. Just their lips meshed together. No tongues.

Bobby tastes like beer with a hint of mint and strawberries. Smells like lavender and feels like a warm blanket. He wonders if Bobby sweats gold too. Everything is good with him.

Hanbin kisses the corner of Bobby's mouth, smiling as he whispers. "You're still hard."  
  
Bobby doesn't say anything. He only hums. His fingers playing with Hanbin's hair. Hanbin reaches out for his dick, wrapping his hand on the shaft, his thumb gathering slick of precum and circling it on the sensitive part of the underside. He continues to do just that. His hand never moving up and down. He buries his face on Bobby's neck, planting soft, wet kisses on it, sometimes sucking, leaving light red marks but never overdoing it.  
  
Bobby doesn't speak. Save from a few grunts, and knees jerking upwards. He tries to thrust in Hanbin's hand but Hanbin stills him. Only wanting Bobby to cum just like that.  
  
"Fuck, Bin. Move." he finally says through gritted teeth, looking down desperately at him.  
  
Hanbin smiles on Bobby's chest, loving the way Bobby's voice begs for him. He licks his nipple one time. And then another.  
  
He circles his thumb a little faster and tugs at it once, twice, until he feels Bobby's hot cum spilling on his hand.  
  
Bobby exhales sharply. Then he laughs, breathless and almost like a mad man. "That's so fucked up." he tells him.  
  
"You deserve it." Hanbin says, eyes meeting Bobby's. The latter kisses his forehead.  
  
"Want me to return the favor?" he whispers, gathering some wipes (he now has a stock) to clean himself up and Hanbin's hand.  
  
"No. Sleep."  
  
He blushes as he feels the front of his pants getting wet. Coming from Bobby's voice like a horny teenager. For now he snuggles on Bobby's chest. Bobby can return the favor some other time.  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt like heaven. Like a dream come true. For weeks they've been doing things. Nodding at each other in the hallways. Sneaking kisses in the library. Once they went to eat lunch together at the dining hall and Bobby played footsie with him under the table. Bobby became impatient soon after and stood up to move and sit beside him. Bobby gave him a handjob. He watches as Bobby licks his own fingers clean off Hanbin's cum The other's smug smile making his face heat up.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, Bin." Bobby's grip on his hair was making everything heightened. His knees were starting to hurt from kneeling but he can suck it up. If it means he gets to have Bobby's come down his throat.  
  
The much awaited _next time_ has come. They were in the janitor's room, a little too spacious for one, and Bobby removed his piercing as promised. Hanbin has been dreaming about this since the first time he caught Bobby jerking off. The reality was much more exciting.  
  
He tongues the length of Bobby's dick, licking every vein and suckling on the head. He was sure he couldn't take all of him, but he wasn't one to back down on a challenge. He takes it in slowly, tongue flat as he relaxes his throat. Bobby's grip tightens once he feels the tip of his dick on the back of Hanbin's throat. He thrusts once, and Hanbin almost chokes.  
  
When Bobby asked him what he liked (which was about ice creams and definitely not his kinks), and he's told him "I'd like it if you fuck my mouth." he never knew it would be this _hard_.  
  
"So good. You're so good for me, baby." now he just keeps on thrusting, never holding back. Hanbin likes it. Likes the way Bobby holds his hair tightly, likes how he's kneeling in front of him as he thinks he should, likes the feeling of Bobby's dick hitting his throat and how Bobby does it.  
  
"Fuck." Bobby thrusts. "Look at you. Your fucking lips are made just for my cock." His thumb wipes the tear at the side of Hanbin's eye. The back of his hand caressing Hanbin's cheek gently and he thrusts once more.  
  
"So fucking close, baby. I'm gonna come in your mouth just like how you want it, yeah?" Hanbin finds it in himself to hum as a yes and Bobby swears, the added sensation making him see stars. "Don't swallow. I wanna see my cum in your mouth." he bites his lip, one more push and he's spilling, groaning as he does, grip loosening in Hanbin's hair.  
  
Hanbin does as he's told. Bobby instructs him to open his mouth, some of his cum leaking on the corner of Hanbin's lips. "Now you swallow." Bobby says. Hanbin complies, licking the side of his mouth to catch the spilled ones.  
  
Bobby kisses his hair. "You're driving me insane."  
  
  
  
They took it to their room. Hanbin panting as Bobby kisses his neck, breaking apart just to pull Hanbin's shirt over his head. Bobby does the same. Hanbin gives kudos to his dedication. He's got classes till 7 and Bobby was free from 3. When Bobby invited him to eat dinner after the janitor's room fellatio, he wasn't expecting this.  
  
"I thought we're gonna eat?" he says as he watches Bobby unbutton his pants and his own. They were both down to only their boxers  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
He shakes his head. He really wasn't. And even if he was, he wouldn't pass up on this. _Bobby first, health second._  
  
Bobby pushes him on the bed, pulling his boxers down. He feels his body going red. It's not like Bobby hasn't seen him naked. They've tried showering together (which led to some nice and hot frottage, a memory Hanbin still conjures in his dreams). Bobby goes naked too. His dick piercing was back, winking at Hanbin like it knows he's a slut. _Like it knows I'm a slut._  
  
They kiss for a long time. Hot tongue on hot tongue as his hand travels down the small of Bobby's back. Bobby's kisses were feverish, almost burning on his skin. He bites his lip when Bobby closes his mouth on one of his nipples, the other was being toyed at by his fingers, flicking up and down, circling. Hanbin shuts his eyes tight.  
  
"Don't hold back. I wanna hear you."  
  
Now he was on Hanbin's hips, tonguing his tattoo that he admires deeply. He sucks a hickey on top of it, a little disappointed that it wasn't very visible. He goes on to kiss Hanbin's knees, which was bruising from their previous escapades, mouthing a quiet _sorry_. His tongue reaches Hanbin's dick, flushed and leaking. He kisses it, like a mouth unresponsive and then takes it in.  
  
Hanbin hums. Still holding himself back. He doesn't wanna startle their neighbors. Doesn't want them to hear how much he likes this. Doesn't want Bobby to know.  
  
Bobby lets go of him before he comes. Kissing it one last time before trying to suck a hickey again on his inner thighs.  
  
"_Ah!_" his first audible moan. Bobby was now eating him out. Tongue licking fat stripes on his ass all while making unholy slurping sounds. "Bobby..."

Bobby gets the lube. Slicking his fingers up, he licks Hanbin's hole again, circling his tongue on the rim and then he inserts one. Hanbin gasps.  
  
Only once had he tried fingering himself. He knows how much work that was and he's content with jacking off. He doesn't have the luxury of time. The last time he's got someone's fingers up in his ass was last year at his best friend's birthday party. A one night stand. Which wasn't really that memorable to say the least.  
  
He adds another and Hanbin scrunches his face as he moans when Bobby curls his fingers.  
  
"I want you so much." Bobby kisses his cheek, fingers still scissoring him open, he adds the third.  
  
"Do you want me too?" Hanbin could only nod, panting whenever Bobby brushes the pad of his fingers on his prostate. "Baby, I wanna hear you."  
  
"I—_hmmmahh—_want you..." he says, a little too soft for Bobby's liking.  
  
"Can't hear." Bobby chuckles in his ear, teasing him while leaving featherlight kisses on his neck.  
  
"God fuck, Bobby, just fuck me."  
  
Bobby removes his fingers in Hanbin's ass and flips him over, his stomach on the bed. He feels his dick ghosting over his ass, the feeling of his cold piercing faint on hot skin. Bobby thrusts up and down against him as he lubes himself up.  
  
He yelps when Bobby slaps his ass, only once before he pulls the cheeks apart. Hanbin feels his cheeks burning as he clenches on air but Bobby was no better. He wants to devour Hanbin. Wants to fuck him until he blacks out. Feeling every rope inside him snap as he looks at Hanbin in front of him.  
  
"Bobby..." Hanbin calls.  
  
"You want my cock?" He positions the tip, never quite letting it in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bobby thrusts against it once more, he pushes the head in slowly and Hanbin pants, breathing heavily when he finally feels the piercing inside of him. He wants more. He needs more.  
  
"Beg for it." He whines when Bobby retreats, back to teasing, back to thrusting against.  
  
"Plea--" He couldn't finish his sentence. Bobby slams his dick inside of him and he cries. Both from the pain and the pleasure. He wanted it so bad.  
  
Bobby was right. He would _know_ the reason why he's had his dick pierced when he's inside him. He clenches around Bobby, moaning and crying as he hits his prostate with ease, the piercing stimulating him, white stars behind his vision. He feels Bobby's chest on his back as he keeps on thrusting, grunting in his ear.  
  
"Fuck, ahhh."  
  
"So fucking tight."  
  
Bobby's hips snap again, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Hanbin could feel the silver barbell along his walls, the sensation making him lose his mind. Bobby's cock was no better. He feels full.  
  
"Bobby, oh my god."  
  
"Tell me if I'm hurting you."  
  
"You're not, _fuck_, you won't. You feel so good." he cries again.  
  
"_You_ feel so good." Bobby parrots.  
  
He leans down to kiss Hanbin. Moaning in his mouth whenever the latter clenches around him.  
  
"I'm so close." Hanbin says, eyes fluttering as another tear trickles down. "I wanna ride you."  
  
"Fuck yeah, you will." He hoisted Hanbin up, not even removing his cock inside as he lays his back on the bed.  
  
Bobby watches Hanbin intently on top of him, pink and flustered, dried tears on his cheeks, red leaking cock, neck and thighs full of hickeys and kiss-swollen lips. Hanbin was a sight. He licks his lips.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." he says softly, fingers tracing mindlessly on Hanbin's waist.  
  
Hanbin moves. He fucks himself on Bobby's cock. Feeling every inch of him inside. He's not gonna last.  
  
"You look so perfect like this." Bobby says, tweaking Hanbin's nipple with his right hand and the other wrapped around Hanbin's cock, tugging lightly. Hanbin's answer was a moan.  
  
Hanbin makes it a point to thrust down Bobby's dick and up Bobby's hand. Bobby notices this so he stills his hand and lets Hanbin do all the work. He watches him get undone. Watches as Hanbin's face scrunches whenever he hits his own prostate. Bobby brings his fingers to Hanbin's mouth, brushing his lips with his thumb. He loves it. Loves Hanbin's lips so much. Loves everything about him.  
  
Bobby sits up to meet Hanbin. He kisses him again. His hands now working fast up and down Hanbin's dick. He meets him with every thrust, never letting him go every time he retreats. Hanbin whimpers in his mouth and he takes it as an opportunity to let his tongue in. He kisses every corner, every nook.

Hanbin tastes like cherry and a little bit of cola. Smells like vanilla and feels like a tight hug. He wonders if Hanbin sweats rainbows too. Everything is good with him.  
  
"Bobby...Bobby...Bobby..." Hanbin says his name like a chant, the chorus of his favorite song, the lyrics he only remembers.  
  
One more thrust from Bobby and he's spurting cum on both of their stomachs and Bobby's hand. He rests for a minute on Bobby's chest before his eyes widen at the realization that Bobby still hadn't come.  
  
"On my face." he whispers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on my face." he removes himself on Bobby and positions his face right at his cock.  
  
"Fuck." Bobby jerks himself off, he wasn't far behind. A few more tugs and he spills. He tries to not close his eyes, painting Hanbin's face with thick loads of come. Hanbin gathers Bobby's come with his fingers, cleaning his face off him while Bobby watches.  
  
"You're fucking amazing, do you know that?" he pulls Hanbin into a hug, letting both of their bodies fall on the bed. Hanbin buries his face on the crook of Bobby's neck.  
  
"You're not bad yourself." Bobby smiles at this.  
  
  
  
  
  
By now it would be evident that Hanbin blames every unfortunate thing in his life to whatever he thinks causes it. Today it was the weather's fault. The sun was burning his face, sweats breaking out of his forehead, and trickling down his chin. The unfortunate thing in question, is Bobby.  
  
He tries to reason with it. He was having mixed feelings after their coupling, or as Hanbin likes to call it..._the incident_. Everything that happened after that was _post-coital bliss_, according to him.  
  
Bobby knows his schedule. He fetches him every time he's free. They walk together back to the dorms, sometimes hand in hand (Bobby initiates it). Bobby asks him to eat together, be it breakfast, lunch, or dinner. One time they bumped on one of Bobby's friends—he supposed—and asked if Hanbin was his boyfriend. Bobby gave out a meaningful smile and Hanbin felt his insides burst. He wants the set up. He likes it. But he also likes clarity. And Bobby was anything but clear...to him.  
  
Bobby asks him what's wrong. After he rejected his kisses. They just got back in their room, trying to cool down with a help of modern technology that is the airconditioner.  
  
"Let's do this for the sake of my mental stability. You already fucked me right?" he points at Bobby.  
  
"Well, if you consider that one time I ate all the cashew nuts from your double dutch ice cream fucking with you then I guess I did?"  
  
Hanbin rolls his eyes. Now is really not the time for one of Bobby's jokes. If he didn't look good in a black fitted shirt he would've smacked him.  
  
Bobby seems to get Hanbin wasn't in the mood. He puts his hands above Hanbin's on his lap. "Okay, I fucked you. But I prefer to call it romantic sexual intercourse." Hanbin bites the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling. Bobby notices this and rubs Hanbin's hands, feeling victorious.  
  
"Why are you still doing this?"  
  
Bobby raises his head to look up at him. "Doing what?"  
  
"This?" Hanbin holds out their intertwined hands together. He wants to say more, but Bobby understands.  
  
"Do you not want me to do this?" Concern spreads on Bobby's face.  
  
Hanbin shakes his head. That was not the point. "I want it. I want it so much. I want you."  
  
Bobby was silent. And Hanbin was ready to retract his statement until he sees Bobby's smile. "Do you like me?" Hanbin asks.  
  
"I do. Really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bobby furrows his brows, pretending to think of a reason. Hanbin hits his chest.  
  
"Is it because I give good head?" Blame it on the hot weather, even his mouth is unstoppable.  
  
"You don't give good head." Bobby answers and Hanbin glares "You give the best." He lets go of Bobby's hand and brushes his hair with his fingers, feeling a little frustrated.  
  
"I like you because you're you." Bobby kisses him, soft and quick. Almost like a memory. "And maybe because you give the best head." This time, Hanbin doesn't bite the inside of his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, at this point I'm just trying to get away from school works as much as possible. Anyway, this still seemed rushed. Sorry for that, and thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
